


Post Hostile

by AlexMonopolyGirl



Series: Deanoru Life [2]
Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But Nothing Too Bad, F/F, Really angry, Some kissing, Tiny bit of plot, couldn't think of a better title, just go with it, just having some fun y'all, karolina's angry, nico's got feels, sorry - Freeform, warning for some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMonopolyGirl/pseuds/AlexMonopolyGirl
Summary: The Runaways decide on their next step. Karolina's got some anger issues, Nico's got feels.





	Post Hostile

**Author's Note:**

> Read notes at the bottom.

**Disclaimer:: I don’t own Marvel’s Runaways nor the characters. I’m just playing around for a bit. I’ll put them back, I swear! If I get sued, the only thing they can take from me is my phone. Just saying.**

 

*********************************************************

 

“Are we supposed to just wait now?” Molly asked. She was too restless and full of energy and she didn’t know what to do. It wasn’t like she could put on music and dance it around the fire-pit, where she, her sister and the other two girls were gathered.

 

“As much as I hate this…we wait,” Nico replied and glanced at her purple-haired friend. “You okay?”

 

“Fine,” Gert shot back through her clenched teeth, avoiding their gazes. Old Lace went to her side and the girl begun to pet her lovingly, conveying just how grateful she was for her calming presence through their link.

 

“Everything’s gonna be okay,” Molly whispered to her sister, positive as ever. The deinonychus between them let out a happy purr as both sisters showered her with attention, which brought little smiles to their faces.

 

“Those idiots better come back soon,” Gert murmured against Old Lace’s neck.

 

Chase had a crazy idea and for once Alex had been on board. They had taken the van in order to ditch it somewhere and try to get a new vehicle. Also to go back to Chase’s house. The plan was simple: go back to the Stein mansion (Chase was sure his mom wouldn’t be around) and grab various things they could need from the workshop and his room, including Chase’s laptop and a bunch of cash he had stashed there. Of all their houses and parents, the least likely to rat them out or attack them was Janet Stein so they went for it. But Alex was always prepared for the worst case scenario so before leaving he pulled out the wad of cash from his pocket and gave it to Nico.

 

_“If we’re not back by the arranged time, then you four get the hell outta dodge,” he told them seriously._

 

They had been reluctant but in the end agreed to the plan. So they had unloaded their things from the van, made sure there would be nothing of them left in the vehicle and the boys had left. Understandably so, Gert had been specially anxious since the boys had left a couple of hours prior. Not that the others were much better. Karolina and Molly were restless, filled with energy that had no outlet. And Nico was trying to keep it all together for her friends’ sake.

 

“I have an idea,” Karolina chimed in eventually, and internally Nico was grateful she thought of something. “Who wants to do yoga with me?”

 

“Yoga?” Nico asked, an incredulous look taking over her face.

 

“How soccer mom of you,” Gert commented dryly.

 

Molly snorted while Karolina rolled her eyes at her sister.

 

“Dunno about you guys but I can’t just sit all day doing nothing. But there’s not much we can do here. So we need to keep ourselves entertained. Also, it’s a good exercise,” the blonde defended herself and shrugged.

 

“Pass,” Nico replied and pulled out her Staff. “I may try to practice some.”

 

“Well, I’m in!” Molly agreed and used the elastic band she had round her wrist to tie her long locks back.

 

“Great!” Karolina smiled and grabbed the blankets from the pile on the ground. “Gert?”

 

“Pass. I rather stay with Old Lace.”

 

“You two suck.” Molly stuck her tongue out playfully as she passed by them to join Karolina.

 

Karolina was a good, patient teacher as it turned out, kindly leading and instructing Molly through some basic stretching exercises before starting with the proper yoga. Nico, for her part, intended to work on her magic. She _had_ to practice and Nico would never admit it, no even under torture, but the sight of Karolina Dean stretching and twisting and bending in all sorts of yoga positions was a rather distracting thing. Far more distracting than Nico had ever thought before. It was like her eyes had a life of their own and she had to scold herself every time and try to refocus on her magic.

 

Nico didn’t know what this _thing_ with Karolina was, didn’t know how to define it and they hadn’t had time to talk. But as much as she felt that pull towards Karolina, as attracted she felt towards Karolina, she was determined to not be one of _those_ creeps. And with that thought in mind, Nico grinned as she felt the magic cursing through her veins, calling to her as an ancient chant that came from deep within.

 

The Staff glowed bright (pink first and then yellow) even in the middle of the day and the large rock that was her intended target begun to slowly float four feet off the ground. Her grin turned triumphant as the rock obeyed her commands, moving back and forth, up and down and even doing a little dance in the air. Yes, it probably wasn’t the most practical use of her powers but she figured she had to start somewhere and this wasn’t written in any book. She didn’t have a guide or a teacher to lead her. Ignoring the pang of pain and frustration that felt like a spine between her ribs at that thought, Nico did what she did best…. Work hard and figure it out by herself.

 

Across the clearing, Molly nudged her temporary teacher and they looked behind in time to see the floating rock do a little shimmy in the air. Both girls shared an amused look as the rock begun to spin in slow circles around the goth Witch.

 

Karolina glanced at Nico, hoping to see her face but unfortunately Nico’s back was turned to them so she couldn’t see her expression. Karolina was sure the shorter girl was smiling. She almost always smiled whenever she used the Staff.

 

“C’mon, focus. You can check her out later,” Molly teased, swatting at the blonde’s arm playfully.

 

“I wasn’t- I swear I wasn’t- I don--” Karolina sputtered, startled by the sudden teasing from the younger girl.

 

“Oh, please. Sure you weren’t,” Molly rolled her eyes at her, obviously not believing her words.

 

“Molly…”

 

Molly wasn’t stupid and she could see the seriousness in Karolina’s eyes so she leaned in closer and lowered her voice.

 

“Relax. Not gonna say anything, it’s cool. It is, Karo.”

 

“It’s not about **that**. It’s just…complicated, okay?”

 

Fortunately, the younger girl nodded in understanding.

 

“What isn’t complicated these days,” Molly commented, wise beyond her years, as she moved back to her original position. “For the record, I ship it.” She shot a wink and a little grin at her friend, which got her a smile from the taller girl.

 

“C’mon. Let’s continue.”

 

Not very far from the rest was Gert playing with Old Lace. The girl had found a sturdy stick which she proceeded to throw as far as she could and the deinonychus would run to fetch. Playing with her favorite dinosaur definitely helped take her mind off her worry over…well, everything. They were homeless and alone and all-around screwed up. They had nowhere to go, no safe place to run to, no one but each other. And as much as she loved those idiots she was with and she wouldn’t pick any other people to be stuck with in this situation. At least worrying about their general situation kept her from worrying about the two idiots who had left earlier. Not that she was too worried about Chase going back to his house. Not at all. Or that her mind kept reminding her of the sweet things he had told her before leaving. Not at all. _‘Stupid! Stupid sweet idiot,’_ she thought to herself as she threw away the stick once more, a smile pulling at her lips due to Old Lace’s excitement for the game.

 

With a sigh Nico sat on the log finished with her practice for the day. Her thumb although unmarked was still sore as hell. The prickling of when the Staff took its drop of blood sucked although Nico reckoned it could be worst.

 

“Your dinosaur acts like a mix between a dog and a cat. Why’s that?” Nico asked to her friend’s back, curious.

 

“No idea,” Gert replied over her shoulder after throwing the stick again. “That’s how she is,” she added with a shrug. “I assume that’s how she was created by my parents. They did say she was supposed to be for protection.”

 

“Whose protection? Theirs?”

 

“I don’t know. For some reason I formed a psychic link with her or she formed one with me, I don’t know how that works, and yet she didn’t with them.” The deinonychus approached her with the stick again and Gert gave her a nice head rub before grabbing the offered piece of wood. “Go get it, girl!” There went the stick and the prehistoric pet ran after it.

 

“She **is** cuter than most pets, though,” Nico complimented and smiled.

 

“I know, right?” Gert chuckled.

 

After a while both Gert’s arm and Old Lace grew tired of the game so the deinonychus dropped down under the shade of a tree for a nap, leaving the two girls sitting on the log without a distraction.

 

“I get tired just watching those two. How can they be so…” Nico couldn’t really find a good word to describe the two girls doing yoga a few feet away from them.

 

“Energetic? Perky? Sunny?” Gert suggested.

 

“Those work,” the goth nodded in agreement.

 

“Physical exercise is important but they take it to another level,” the bespectacled girl snorted. “I’m good with walking. I like walking.”

 

“I used to like swimming,” Nico admitted and she knew that none of them knew that about her. It had always been something that was entirely hers, her time spent in the pool all alone. It wasn’t Amy’s thing (even though her sister liked swimming), it wasn’t something her parents’ wanted her to do. It was just her thing. But then Tina had the idea that she should _‘put her talent to good use’_ and compete. Nico’s interest had faded faster than she could say no.

 

“I never learnt to swim,” Gert told her.

 

“I remember, from when we were kids,” Nico smiled. Gert would always stay in the shallow end, often using little Molly as an excuse, while Nico lounged around in the shade (usually with Alex who seemingly was born with a laptop attached to his side) while Amy, Karolina and Chase raced each other in the water. “Well, one day I can teach you, if ya want,” she offered, even though her hopes for the future were pretty much none-existent. But it wasn’t the moment to voice them. Gert’s anxiety didn’t need Nico’s bullshit, she thought.

 

“Sure thing, Nico,” Gert chuckled, clearly not believing her offer. Maybe they both were a bit too cynical to have hopes for the future.

 

Falling into a comfortable silence the two girls watched as their friends did their thing among good natured bantering. And lots of giggling.

 

 

*********************************************************

 

Chase and Alex returned in the afternoon with another white van although that one didn’t have any markings. They had managed to get Chase’s laptop, a couple of solar chargers, Chase’s tools bag, the van (Victor used it for transporting equipment and Chase had already checked it didn’t have a tracking system. Fortunately it was clean) and money that Chase had stashed away. They had also raided the Stein’s pantry for whatever they could take. But the best piece they got was information from Janet Stein….

 

“What do you mean you talked to your mom?!” Nico exclaimed when the boys revealed that info.

 

“She was on the phone and we overheard some shit. So after she hung up we confronted her and she told us some pretty interesting shit,” Chase explained.

 

“How can we trust her word? And how do we know she won’t rat us out?” Nico asked as she paced around the camp.

 

“‘Cause what she told us changes things…at least to some degree,” Chase replied.

 

“What did she say?” Karolina prompted him, wishing he would just say it. She didn’t like this at all. Something felt wrong, bad. Or maybe it was just her and the dread and anger she could feel simmering under her skin. It spiked when the subject of their parents came up.

 

“That whatever’s down in that hole they’ve helped dig?” Alex gave them a somber look. “It’s alive, somehow. Our parents don’t know what it is but they’re looking into it. And they’re also researching for a way to kill Jonah.”

 

“Wait. Our parents are working **together** against Jonah, **now**?” Gert was perplexed.

 

“What the hell…” Molly breathed out.

 

“At least yours are. Seems mine are on their own doing who knows what.” Alex shook his head. He just didn’t understand shit anymore.

 

“Seems like Dale and Stacey can do something with that serum Jonah used to heal my dad,” Chase continued. “Nico’s parents are working with them. And Leslie’s gonna make sure they have access to Jonah.”

 

“What the fuck?!”

 

Karolina frowned and her friends looked at her, surprised at her angry outburst and unusual cursing. Her hands were clenched into fists, her blood boiling in her veins so suddenly that it shocked her to her core. Karolina didn’t know what to do with this new-found (or maybe not so new if she was honest) anger that she could feel within her, always ready to explode.

 

“Since when is she working against him? Since when she gives a shit about anything that’s not her own agenda? How can your parents be so stupid to trust her? She’s always been on Jonah’s side! What the fuck is she playing at?” The questions poured out of Karolina’s mouth like a volcano of venom and resentment, much to the others’ surprise.

 

They had never seen her like this, so obviously angry, so spiteful and resented towards…anyone, specially her own mother. Karolina could also see concern and sympathy in their eyes and the last thing she wanted was their pity.

 

“Sorry, go on. I’ll go get some water,” Karolina muttered and quickly headed towards the van to get a bottle of water, despite the fact that they had water. She could feel their gazes on her back but she ignored them. Her hands were shaking and she needed a moment to try to calm herself.

 

Karolina kept her back turned to them so she didn’t see Nico shaking her head at their friends and gesturing for them to go on and give her space with a wave of her hand.

 

“Chase’s mom also warned us about a couple of things,” Alex took over the explanation, nodding. “One, that if Victor recovers, he will be in Jonah’s side. And so is…” He hesitated for a second and glanced at Karolina. He cleared his throat. “So is Frank. She said that we have to avoid them at all costs. Which leads to the second thing…”

 

“Which is?” Nico inquired, feeling impatient. Parts of her wanted to ditch the conversation and go check on Karolina, she wanted to go and comfort her, wrap her in her arms and don’t let her go. But she understood her need for space, she understood that better than anyone. So she stayed and listened.

 

“She told us to run away. Told us to go as far as we could. Even gave us as much money as she could get, that she had hidden somewhere. Told us to let them handle it,” Alex answered. The boy pulled off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, feeling frustration and bafflement in equal parts.

 

“Right. ‘Cause they’re so good at handling things,” Gert spat out sarcastically.

 

“I’m inclined to agree with you there,” Alex nodded.

 

“They don’t even know what they’re really against. Way over their heads,” Chase groaned, equally frustrated.

 

“Let’s be fair here, **we** don’t know what we’re really up against either,” Nico interjected.

 

“But at least **we** got super powers,” Molly chimed in.

 

“Like we have a chance against Jonah,” Gert rolled her eyes at her sister. “Last time he could’ve killed us all if it hadn’t been for Karolina. And I think we all agree that we can’t pretty much hide behind Karolina even if she’s probable the only one with even the remote chance of facing him. And fuck, the last time that wasn’t enough either.”

 

Nico opened her mouth to scold Gert for bringing that up but the words died in her throat when she noticed Karolina turning around to face them once again. The blonde’s expression was filled with resolve and hard steel. In that moment she looked every bit her mother’s daughter but no one was stupid enough to point that out or even mention it.

 

“Next time…It’s not gonna happen again,” Karolina spoke up determined. “I’ll be ready. I’ll become stronger.” It was a promise she intended to keep even if it killed her. This was her family, the only family she had left. And she wouldn’t allow Jonah or anyone to hurt them again.

 

“I don’t give a shit about what our assholes parents think they can do. This is their fault in the first place, they fucked it all up from the beginning. But given the chance… **we’ll end it** , even if they have to spend the rest of their lives in jail,” Nico stated, equally determined. She had spoken to the whole team, but her eyes were locked with ocean blue eyes sharing a thousand conversations in mere seconds…

 

Karolina nodded without breaking the connection as she took a couple of steps forwards and for a second Nico could see her there in the construction site, standing tall like an immovable force of nature when facing Jonah…

 

“For now we have to survive, make sure we’re safe. But this is bigger than us, bigger than our parents. If Jonah wins…California and the world are screwed and not even the Avengers will be able to save it from whatever the hell is down there. Yeah, we’re just kids but… you guys can choose what you wanna do, and I’m not gonna shame you if you chose to just run away. But I… I can’t let that man win.”

 

“You’re not fighting alone, don’t even think about it. This time we’re fighting together,” Nico spoke directly to Karolina, not giving a flying fuck that their friends were around or that they hadn’t talked about the thing between them. Nico needed Karolina to understand that she would not leave her to fight on her own ever again.

 

For a good minute no one said anything as Karolina and Nico had a stare-contest, apparently having a silent conversation once again.

 

Molly elbowed her sister and Gert cleared her throat, breaking the moment between the two girls. She really didn’t want to do it but someone had to. Chase was shooting her a tender look that she couldn’t bear to see, Molly was grinning almost maniacally and Alex had a little frown on his face as he glanced back and forth between the two and Gert could almost see the cogs and wheels spinning in his brain.

 

“Maybe if we fight together this time it’ll be different. We can’t not try,” Molly chimed in full agreement with the two older girls.

 

“Yeah. We gotta at least try,” Chase agreed right after.

 

Gert frowned and hesitated, unsure of what to say.

 

“Well at least if we die, we all die together, right?” She finally said and internally cringed at herself. This positive team-bonding shit was so not her forte.

 

“That’s the spirit,” Nico deadpanned and smirked at Gert’s eye-roll.

 

“So we fight. But we gotta be smart. I say that for now we lay low. Go buy supplies, find somewhere safer to hole up in for a while. And then we’ll see,” Alex suggested since none of them had a better plan.

 

“But where?” Molly asked.

 

“I think I know somewhere!” Chase grinned as it hit him. “Outside of LA there are lots of tiny motels and even abandoned places. We could drive by and see if we can make it work,” he suggested. Everyone shot him questioning looks so he shrugged and explained: “I like to drive to clear my head.”

 

“Alright. Then let’s load what we got into the van and let’s go get supplies,” Alex sighed and stood up.

 

Alex took the driver’s seat once again with Chase on the passenger’s seat. Getting Old Lace into the van had been tricky but Gert managed so the dinosaur laid in the center of the floor so the girls sat around her. Alex and Chase had spotted an old Wal-Mart on the edges of the city on their way back to the camp.

 

They agreed to split up inside the super market.  Chase and Gert went to get food for them and Old Lace, Nico and Karolina went to get basic medical supplies and bottled water and Molly and Alex went to get camping supplies. And after that they all got together to get clothes. Alex had stressed (Nico and Molly had shared an eye-roll at his expense) that it had to be practical clothes: pants, socks, hiking shoes, hoodies and t-shirts and everyone had agreed with the plan.

 

It took them three hours to get out of the supermarket and much to their relief, Old Lace had stayed quiet in the van waiting for them. With all their new supplies there was barely any room for them but they made it work, somehow.

 

After a lot of arguing it was decided they would spend one more night at the camp site. The sun was setting and they were tired, they needed to rest. So the majority voted to stay one more night and even though Alex was obviously not pleased with the decision (he insisted it was a better idea to just leave) he gave in.

 

At least they had a warm meal. Canned tomato soup that they heated in a pot with a little water and which was eaten with plastic spoons. Not one of them complained, though. Yes, it was so different than what they were used to but considering their situation they were far better off than most people. So it just didn’t feel fair to complain. The empty cans went into a trash bag for later disposal, same with the empty water bottles.

 

Alex was the first one to head to ‘bed’ (aka the driver’s seat of the van) which prompted the others to follow as well. They’d have to become a human Tetris in order to sleep in the van among all their supplies but they had to get some rest.

 

“You guys go ahead. I’m gonna stay up a while longer,” Karolina told them as she added a few more pieces of wood to the fire. She offered them one her smiles as they said good night and sighed, tired and relieved when they left her alone.

 

She had been quieter than usual, specially after her spike of anger earlier. But fortunately, no one had noticed. And right then, alone with only the company of the crackling fire and the night, Karolina slumped forward, leaned her elbows on her knees and hid her face in her hands as her mind begin to spin in circles. She wasn’t sure she’d be able to sleep, even if a part of her was so exhausted that she felt like passing out for moments. But there were simply too many things in her mind. Her half-human half-alien physiology, Jonah being her biological father, Frank betraying them, her resentment towards Leslie... And her anger. That pent up anger she could feel flaring inside of her, always ready to explode, she didn’t know what to do with it or how to control it, she didn’t know how to let it go and it scared her to think it could stay with her always…

 

Karolina wasn’t sure what hurt the most but Frank betraying them and Leslie… She didn’t want to think about her mother. She didn’t want to get angry again…

 

“Hey.”

 

Karolina looked up to see Nico standing nearby, holding a couple of blankets in her hands and seemingly ready for bed, if the (black) t-shirt and (black) sweatpants were any indication.

 

“Hey. What are you doing up?” Karolina asked her, struggling to get her emotions in check now that she wasn’t alone.

 

“Just thought I’d keep ya company. If you want?” Nico shrugged casually. “Brought these,” she nodded down to the blankets she was holding. “But if you wanna be alone…”

 

“Please, stay, Nico.” It came out as more of a plead than Karolina intended but the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

 

Nico spread one of the blankets on the ground and folded the other one against the log before sitting down so her back was supported by the thick piece of wood. She raised an eyebrow at the other girl when she didn’t move from her seat.

 

“Plenty of room over here, ya know?” The goth joked and chuckled.

 

Karolina couldn’t help but smile. She really couldn’t help herself. No matter how down she was feeling, Nico could always put a smile on her face. It had been that way since they were kids. Taking a seat next to the goth, a long deep sigh escaped her.

 

“You alright? You’ve been quiet today,” Nico commented kindly.

 

“And here was I, glad that no one had noticed,” Karolina said, trying to sound cheerful and failing miserably.

 

“Somehow…I think I always notice you,” Nico admitted, not quite really looking at her.

 

“You do?” Karolina looked astonished by the quiet admission.

 

“Yeah…” The corner of Nico’s mouth twitched up into a little smile and she nudged the taller girl with her arm. “So what’s wrong? What’s with the brooding?”

 

“No brooding. I’m fine.” Karolina shrugged and smiled, despite knowing her words and smile were empty. “I just felt like staying here.”

 

“And here I thought we had established the fact that we can see through each other’s bullshit,” Nico snorted. She wasn’t going to push but she wanted to be there for Karolina if she wanted to talk, judgment-free.

 

Karolina nodded, the fake smile slipping away as she slumped against the log behind her.

 

“It’s just I have a lot in my mind. Don’t think I can sleep. Too much to process.” Nico did a _‘go on’_ gesture with her hand and Karolina bit her bit to stop herself from spilling her guts right there. She wanted to tell her everything but something made her pause, made her hesitate. Nico shouldn’t have to put up with her bullshit. Nico had her own problems; she didn’t deserve to carry Karolina’s as well.

 

“Dude, if you don’t wanna talk, then I’m cool with silence. But if you do wanna talk, then I’m listening. Not gonna judge ya… Unless you suddenly tell me you like Taylor Swift or some shit like that. Then I **am** gonna judge you,” Nico joked drily.

 

Karolina gave her an actual smile at that, grateful for the attempt to make her laugh.

 

“No. It’s just…my d-- Frank sold us out.” The smile vanished as she began speaking. “My—Leslie, who knows what she’s playing at. And she…she lied to me my whole life, Nico. She… _suppressed_ me my whole life.” Karolina glared at the bracelet around her wrist and for a moment she wanted to take it off and throw it away. But she didn’t. “That creepy asshole is my biological father. I’m half-alien!” She shook her head, part disbelief and part frustration. “And I’m sick and tired of…hiding, of holding everything in. Growing up, do you know what phrase was my mother’s favorite?”

 

Nico shook her head no.

 

“ _‘Karolina, good girls don’t…’_ ” Karolina let out a humorless laugh. “Karolina, good girls don’t play outside like savages. Karolina, good girls don’t ask questions. Karolina, good girls don’t question adults. Karolina, good girls don’t get angry. Karolina, good girls don’t raise their voices. Karolina, good girls don’t get upset. Karolina, good girls don’t cry! Karolina, good girls don’t…” Her hands formed fists as her voice broke slightly. “And you know what? I’m so…angry, Nico. I feel this anger, it’s always there under the surface. Ready to explode. And I don’t know what to do…”

 

Suddenly aware of the tears rolling down her cheeks, Karolina lifted her hands to wipe them away but Nico beat her to it, gently wiping them off with her thumbs. When had she gotten so close?

 

“It’s okay, ya know.” Nico pulled the blonde into a hug, holding her as tight as she could. “You have every right to feel angry,” she whispered into long blonde hair as she cradled the taller girl in her arms. Karolina wasn’t sobbing or crying but Nico could feel the tension in her shoulders, in the way she breathed and tried to make herself smaller.

 

“I wanted to believe that somehow my powers had nothing to do with **them**. But they do. I’m part of it…part of **him** ,” Karolina spat out, her head lying on the smaller girl’s shoulder and Nico tightened her hold on her, as if by holding her she could hold the pieces of Karolina’s heart together but Nico _knew_ that nothing and no one could heal certain wounds. “And I know I’m not them. But I just don’t know how to cope with that. What do I do, Nico?”

 

“You take your time. It’s been only a couple of days. You’re the strongest person I know, Karolina. If anyone can do this shit, it’s you,” Nico told her. “As for your anger… I don’t know. I’m the last person you wanna ask for advice on anger management.”

 

“You wrapped it around yourself like armor, like a defense against the world,” Karolina murmured, almost afraid that the goth would get mad at her for saying it.

 

“Is the only way I know how,” Nico whispered back. “But that’s not you, I don’t think. But don’t hold it in either, just let it out. Anger can poison you from the inside, kill all the good in you. And you have so much good in you, Karolina. Don’t let it kill it.”

 

“I won’t, I promise.” And Karolina meant it. She bowed to herself there and then that she wouldn’t let that anger consume her, that she’d use it to focus, to grow stronger…

 

“All you can do is try, at least.”

 

“…Yeah…” Karolina tilted her head back and allowed herself a tiny smile. “At least one good thing came out of all this.”

 

“What is it?” Nico asked.

 

“Suddenly…accepting and embracing the fact that I’m--gay seem like the easiest thing in the world,” the words came out slightly rushed, tinted with nerves and trepidation after holding them in for so long, after denying them for so long. Karolina let out a shaky breath, feeling a wave of relief that she wasn’t expecting after actually saying it out loud. “… _Wow_ …”

 

“Was that the first time you said it out loud?” Nico asked, offering a little smile.

 

“Yeah. I…Wow I didn’t expect to feel this relieved. I denied it to myself for so long…” But Karolina didn’t want to get into that in that moment; she just wanted to embrace the relief and elation spreading in her chest and wrap it around herself like a warm blanket.  “I’m gay, Nico. I’m a…lesbian. Wow.” Karolina let out a shaky laugh at that.

 

“Kinda figured,” Nico joked lightly and shared a chuckle with the girl in her arms. “Just for the record, I’m honored that you told me first. It’s a big deal.”

 

“I figure it’s time I…embrace who I really am and what I am, right?”

 

“Including the half-alien thing?”

 

“That…may take a while just yet,” Karolina admitted.

 

“You have all the time in the world, no rush. I can only imagine but it must be a shock,” Nico commented.

 

“It is. It will take a while to become comfortable with it and…you know, figure out what it means to me.”

 

“What it means…well, if you ask **me** …. It means you’re a walking, talking rainbow Gaylien,” Nico drawled jokingly.

 

Karolina’s mouth dropped for a second before she started laughing, hiding her face in Nico’s shoulder. Her shoulders shook with her laughter and Nico smiled, mentally patting herself in the back for making the blonde laugh, even if the joke wasn’t her best.

 

“Oh my God, Nico…” Karolina smiled wide, feeling actually happier and more relaxed than she felt in a long time, partially because of the girl holding her. “No one makes me laugh like you, Nico Minoru.”

 

Nico pulled her arms back and Karolina straightened, momentarily scared that she had spoken too much. But small warm hands cupped her jaw and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and Karolina relaxed once again. Karolina was so open and vulnerable right then, her blue eyes glowing brighter than her lights, that Nico felt protective. She wanted to protect her from the world, from her mother and anyone who tried to upset her in any way. This (not-so) new protectiveness would have surprised her if she hadn’t felt the desperation that rocked her entire being when Karolina was taken.

 

“For whatever’s worth my opinion, alien or human, powers or not… you, Karolina Dean, are **extraordinary** ,” Nico found herself whispering and she meant it. Karolina had always been the most extraordinary person she had met. Nico had known that even when they were apart.

 

Karolina leaned her head into the hand gently cradling her jaw, her eyelids fluttering shut.

 

“You are so beautiful too,” Nico added, only half-aware of the words coming out of her mouth.

 

“I almost wish you weren’t so nice to me,” Karolina half groaned and shook her head, severing the physical contact.

 

“Why?” Nico lowered her hands to her lap, a small confused crease forming between her eyebrows.

 

“‘Cause it makes me wanna kiss you,” the blonde confessed, her blue eyes flickering down to the other girl’s lips.

 

Nico did that little smirk of hers, the one where one corner of her mouth turned up higher than the others, the one Karolina liked so much, and leaned in closer.

 

“I’m not stopping ya. Kiss me.” It was a clear green light.

 

“You are so – and I want to so much…” The blonde forced herself to take a deep breath. “Maybe we should talk? About this?”

 

Karolina threw her head back and sighed heavily.

 

“I think that facing Jonah was less scary than this,” she muttered, feeling a pang of frustration because she had no real idea of what she was doing.

 

“I scare you?” Nico asked, intrigued by the blonde’s words.

 

“Yeah, a little,” Karolina admitted, shrugging in a resigned gesture.

 

“You scare me too,” Nico blurted out before she could censor herself.

 

“I do?”

 

“Yeah.” Nico let out a slightly nervous laugh then. But she steeled herself and looked up at the taller girl. “In a good way, I think…”

 

“What do you want, Nico?”

 

“What do **you** want, Karolina?”

 

“Honestly? Whatever you’re willing to give me,” Karolina replied honestly.

 

Nico groaned at that, feeling a touch of annoyance. Of course Karolina would settle for anything. Of course Karolina would put Nico’s wants before her own. But that wasn’t what Nico wanted.

 

“For fuck’s sake, be a little selfish for once, Karolina. I wanna know what **you** want.” It was both an exclamation and a dare, a challenge.

 

Nico saw the exact moment when Karolina squared herself, raising to the challenge.

 

“I want **you** , Nico. I have for a long time but I never said anything ‘cause I never dared to hope. This?” The blonde gestured between them. “This wasn’t supposed to happen, **ever**. But I want you, in whatever capacity you may want me. I may not know what I’m doing, but I know that much. If you want more or if you want me to be just your friend, I’m here for it. I’ll always be your friend, no doubts about that. You…you already gave me more than I ever thought I would ever get and that’s a gift I’ll appreciate for the rest of my life. Truth is, I think a part of me has always been…into you, Nico. I didn’t realize what it was until…” Karolina hesitated then. “Well, it was a while before…we got broken up.” Before Amy died. “Even when other girls have caught my eye through the years or I had what now I know to be little crushes, I think a part of me has always been into you. Add in the general denial when it came to my sexuality and well…fun times.”

 

“And you’ve been dealing with this for years on your own. You never told anyone?”

 

“Denial is a bitch, huh?” Karolina gave a tiny resigned smile. “Even if someone was there for me, Nico, I wouldn’t have said a thing. Because… it’s difficult to explain. But despite knowing that there was nothing wrong with being gay, **I** couldn’t be gay. **I** couldn’t. There were expectations on me, I had duties…” A flash of pain showed in her eyes. “Good girls don’t look at other girls like that, Nico.”

 

“When did that bitch tell you that?” Nico asked through her clenched teeth and mentally made a note to knock the fuck out of Leslie Dean one day.

 

“It was just a stupid passing comment when I was 12. That’s the worst part. It was just stupid passing comment. But I never forgot it.”

 

“Those passing comments are the worst ‘cause that shit sticks with you.”

 

“Yeah.” Karolina reached out and gently caressed Nico’s cheek with her thumb until the goth unclenched her teeth. Once she relaxed her jaw, the blonde gave her a little smile. “Don’t be upset for me. It’s fine. So…now you know.”

 

Nico had always known that Karolina was far braver than even she realized. Karolina was so brave that she had just bared it all for Nico to see and all Nico wanted in that moment was to drown in those ocean eyes and live there forever. Her heart was suddenly beating so hard inside her chest that Nico was sure the blonde could hear it.

 

“The one thing I’m not gonna do is lie to you, Karolina. I don’t know how…to define this _thing_ between us, or what I feel. I don’t know. But this _thing_ …that I feel?” Nico frowned slightly. It was difficult for her to just disclose all her feelings; she wasn’t like Karolina in that regard. But Karolina was ever patient and so brave and that made her wanna be brave as well. “I know I **never** felt **this** before. Not like this, not this much this soon. And it scares the fuck outta me.”

 

Nico could see the disbelief hiding in Karolina’s eyes. It was as if the blonde couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

 

“And it’s probably not fair to ask anything of you when I don’t even have my shit together. And we’re in this fucked up situation, we don’t even know if we’re gonna make it out alive of this…But if you want me… **I’m all in**. This feels too good to run from it, to run from you.” Being with Karolina felt too good to pass on it. She wanted to see where it leads them.

 

“We don’t have to define anything. We can see where we end up. And when this is over…We’ll talk again,” Karolina offered. She wasn’t in any rush to define things between them because this was new territory for the two of them and yes, their situation didn’t help either.

 

“At least for now, right?”

 

“Yeah, totally. Being with you is enough for me, Nico.”

 

“Is enough for me too, Karolina.” Nico tried to be casual about it, as she usually was. “So…Cool. We’re cool. Together. Right?” In that moment, Nico’s cool was nowhere to be found, though.

 

The blonde’s mouth twitched into a teasing smile and she leaned in closer.

 

“Maybe you should stop talking,” Karolina suggested, not bothering to look away from the goth girl’s lips.

 

Said lips were pulled into a smirk.

 

“Maybe you should make me.”

 

Karolina only hesitated for a second, a last _‘are you sure?’_ right before their lips met. Nico’s hands found and entwined with long blonde hair and then they were kissing. Kissing languidly, without hurry… pressing closer, needing to be closer… They matched each other kiss by kiss, caressing and pulling and trying to drink each other’s lips and wow Nico did have a thing for Karolina’s lower lip because she was nibbling and sucking on it. Deciding to be bold Karolina deepened the kiss, getting a muffled groan out of Nico. The blonde felt slightly smug for all of a second because then Nico nibbled on her lower lip and soothed the sting with her tongue…

 

Karolina’s mind went blank right then.

 

“You okay?” Nico asked breathless when she broke the kiss because the other girl wasn’t responding anymore.

 

“I’m so fucking gay,” Karolina breathed out absentmindedly.

 

Nico’s eyebrows rose at that.

 

“No shit,” was her sarcastic and amused response.

 

Karolina became aware of what she had said and in any other moment she would be embarrassed but in that moment it was just funny.

 

Suddenly they were laughing and it was impossible to stop or stay upright. The two girls fell sideways on the blanket trying to stifle their laughter but failing miserably.

 

“You are such a dork,” Nico said between bouts of laughter. It did occur to her that it had been a long, long time since she had laughed so much. But she filed away that knowledge to analyze later.

 

“I’m so not!” Karolina exclaimed, giggling, pretty much proving the goth’s point.

 

They accommodated on the blanket so they were side by side, close enough to kiss and be comfortably pressed together.

 

“Yes, you are. But that’s a good thing, seems like I have a thing for dorks,” Nico teased her as she wrapped one arm around the blonde and brought their lips together.

 

“I’m glad, then.” Karolina smiled into the kiss and Nico rolled her eyes at her. “I didn’t ruin the mood, did I? ‘Cause that was really hot,” she admitted.

 

“Never. Come here.”

 

Nico pulled her impossibly closer as she turned up the heat of the kiss, Karolina reciprocating enthusiastically, eager and hungry. Neither knew who whimpered/moaned into the other’s mouth first once their tongues met, slowly as they learned about each other but they couldn’t help it. It was intoxicating, it was overwhelming and all-encompassing…

 

They kissed for hours, sometimes whispering things into each other’s mouths, until they were too tired to continue, disheveled hair and kiss-swollen lips accompanying their content expressions. The two girls fell asleep holding each other snuggled under the second blanket, safe and happy in their little cocoon.

 

*********************************************************

“Aaaww look at them. So adorable,” Molly cooed, keeping her voice low as to not awake the slumbering figures.

 

“Truly adorable,” Gert deadpanned although inside she agreed it was sweet.

 

“They do look cute together,” Chase agreed, sharing a grin with Molly and sending a tender look towards Gert, which went ignored by the purple-haired girl. Chase pushed away his disappointment.

 

The three of them had woken up first that morning and left Alex sleeping in the van, leaning against the driver’s door with his feet up on the passenger’s seat. They all agreed that he deserved his rest. This was also a good thing because now they were staring at Karolina and Nico sleeping all snuggled next to the (extinguished) fire-pit. The two girls were entangled together under the blanket, with Nico half-on top of Karolina and her face hidden in the crook of her neck and Karolina’s arms around the smaller girl’s waist.

 

“Do we really have to wake them up?” Molly asked her sister.

 

“We gotta eat something and plan our next move before hitting the road so unfortunately, yes,” Gert replied.

 

“The question is who’s gonna risk Nico’s wrath this early?” Chase didn’t want to admit it but being on the receiving end of the goth’s wrath was scary as hell.

 

Gert rolled her eyes at him because she knew.

 

“You two go get everything ready in the van. I’ll awake them,” the purple-haired girl told them.

 

Molly and Chase went off and Gert almost face-palmed. Why did she get rope into this? This was so not her forte.

 

“Karo…Hey, Karolina,” she whispered as she gently tapped the blonde’s shoulder. “Karo, wake up.”

 

Karolina was generally a light sleeper so it didn’t take much coaxing for her to open her eyes and finally focus on her friend.

 

“Good morning. What time is it?”

 

“Early. Had a good night?” There was a little smirk playing on her lips as she said it. She couldn’t help herself.

 

Karolina’s eyes widened and flickered down to the girl sleeping pretty much on top of her, holding her, and she felt the warmth of a blush spreading over her cheeks.

 

“It actually was,” the blonde admitted.

 

“Glad to hear that. Seems that no one wants to risk Nico’s wrath this early so it was up to me to awake you.”

 

“The others are up? They saw us?” Karolina wasn’t afraid or ashamed but this thing with Nico was so literally new.

 

“Relax. Only Chase and Molly. Alex’s still asleep,” Gert reassured her.

 

“Okay. Give me a minute, yeah?”

 

“Sure. You take care of Her Grumpiness.” Gert flashed her a smile before standing up and leaving.

 

Karolina giggled at the new title although she’d never use it in front of Nico. But it was funny as hell. It wasn’t a secret that Nico was not a morning person so she understood their friends’ reluctance to awake her.

 

It took her a good five minutes before Nico gave signs of life, groaning and furrowing further into her neck. Karolina didn’t know she was a sucker for that but apparently she was because she loved it.

 

“Nico, it’s morning. Time to wake up,” the blonde whispered gently, patting her back.

 

“Don’ wanna.” Nico groaned against the blonde’s neck and goose bumps spread all over the taller girl’s body. “Too early.”

 

“The others are up already,” Karolina told her. The smaller girl mumbled something but she wasn’t sure what was said. “What did you say?”

 

Nico ruefully lifted her head to _glower_ at her.

 

“Said fuck ‘em, am tired.” With that she hid her face again against the blonde’s neck.

 

Karolina couldn’t contain her smile. Not that she’d ever say it to her face but Nico was adorably grumpy sometimes.

 

“C’mon, wake up, Nico.”

 

“If you keep rubbing my back I’m gonna fall asleep again,” Nico muttered against her neck and it was as torturous as it was incredible for the girl beneath her.

 

“Oops! Sorry.” Karolina hadn’t even realized she was rubbing Nico’s back over her t-shirt so she removed her hand quickly.

 

“Wasn’t telling ya to stop,” Nico smiled lazily and nuzzled the blonde’s neck with her nose playfully. She felt the blonde shiver at that and Nico would be lying if she said it didn’t make her feel smug. She was truly enjoying getting such reactions out of the other girl.

 

“We have to get up,” Karolina insisted and started to move, gently disentangling herself from Nico, who glowered at her again.

 

Nico grumped while they got up and their friends steered clear of her path. They didn’t have the luxury of a shower or a bathroom but they made do. At least they had clean clothes to change into and deodorant.

 

Their breakfast consisted of granola bars and coffees their picked up at the McDonalds drive-thru once they were on route because no one wanted to waste time. Even if they didn’t know where they were going to end up, they all agreed that they had to get out of LA.

 

*********************************************************

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY! So sorry I didn't post this before. But honestly? This one was a bitch to type. Ended up re-writing the whole thing twice. I'm still not fully sure if it makes sense at all. 
> 
> So this was part 2. Hope you enjoyed it. Part 3 is written and part 4 is almost complete. So if you guys like this one, I'll continue posting the others.
> 
> Also, I wonder.... any Earpers here?? If any of you know Wynonna Earp, then you may recognize I used a few lines from WE. lol


End file.
